Please Come Back to Me
by Little0Tsundere
Summary: When Misaki was 22 Usami disappeared without a trace leaving everthing including a note. These were its contents. "Too Misaki, I'm leaving for a while so please wait for me. With love, Usami Akihiko"


*notice* In this fanfic Misaki is 25 years old and Usami is 35. When Misaki was 22 Usami disappeared without a trace leaving everthing including a note. These were its contents." "Too Misaki, I'm leaving for a while so please wait for me. With love, Usami Akihiko" After about a year and a Half Misaki gave up and started too date other people. Breaking up with them almost immediately Most not lasting past 1 week. When 2 years passed he got his own apartment and left Akihikos. He would constantly visit it just to make sure Usami was there. Sadly he never was. After 3 years the Apartment building Misaki was living in was sold to a company that tore it down. Now we can start the story.

RATING - AGES 17 AND OLDER.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The young man sighed as he slowly entered the code for the apartment that he used too live in. Dropping his bag on the couch before he started too look around. Everything was left as it was, nothing moved or anything. Even Suzuki-san, Akihikos favorite teddy bear sat on its usual spot on the couch. The pink and purple striped ribbon had not been changed and the dust started too collect on it. "Guess he really hasn't come back." Misaki sighed out, his voice obviously lower but still had a higher pitch, and raspy sound too it. He had grown about an inch maybe two, and his hair was cut and more organized. He still had his round face and wide eyes. He reached into his bag grabbing a large shirt that used to be his lovers, and a towel before heading upstairs too take a bath.

Misaki filled the tub with water that was warm but not scolding. The way he always liked it. He rummaged through the drawers eventually finding the rubber ducks, selecting a few before dumping them into the water. He slowly took off his jacket and tie, the rest of his clothes followed soon after before he got into the bath. His ears were underwater so he was unable too hear the sound of the front door opening than slamming shut. After about 20 minutes Misaki pulled the plug in the bath watching the water drain out as he reached for a towel. As he dried off he began too pull the shirt on. Buttoning it slowly before rolling up the sleeves so that his hands could easily access.

As he brushed his teeth Misaki didn't notice someone standing in the doorway with a slight grin on his face. His hair had grown slightly however it wasn't a terribly noticeably difference. He had a slight beard, just a small rough patch of hair around his chin making it obvious that he had started too shave. Just as Misaki had spat into the sink the man leaned against him with a grin on his face. "Wh-what?" Misaki was almost completely clueless as too who it was because he was unable too look into the mirror so he had too guess. "Usagi-san?" He didn't even notice the tears start too form in his eyes as he said that one name. "I'm home." Usami smiled down at his lover turning the younger mans face too steal a kiss before he felt a sharp pain in his cheek. Misaki had slapped him.

Usami rubbed his cheek as he stared at Misaki. Tears were streaming down his face as he breathed raggedly. "Bastard! Where the hell were you! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving! Why didn't you call or anything! Is it because you were bored with me?" Misaki continued his sobbing and babbling as he punched Akihikos chest. Most hits being ignored as he wrapped his arms around the smaller one. "IDIOT! IDIOT!" Misaki sobbed as he finished his little lonely rant. "I know. I know. I'm an idiot." Akihiko spoke calmly as he gently stroked Misakis hair. After a few minutes Misakis bawling had turned into small sobs and hiccups. Usami decided too make another move gently taking Misakis lips. This time the kiss being gladly accepted. The large shirt he was wearing slid too the ground as he felt Akihiko lift him over his shoulder being carried to the bedroom.

"Ungh!" Misaki grunted as he was thrown onto the bed, his boyfriend looming over him. This was when Misaki noticed that he wasn't wearing anything, and his hardened member was standing erect. A deep blush covered his face as Usami began too lick and suck on his neck. He let out a small moan before turning his head giving more access. Trembling a bit as he felt the icy yet warm hands reach to massage his nipples, before his mouth traveled downward. Licking, sucking, than finally biting one as he moved too the other. As he finished that job Akihiko licked down Misakis stomach before meeting the tip of his cock. "So you still get hard easily." Misaki blushed and moaned at that statement.

"I wonder if you still come too easily." He whispered as he took it into his mouth. Recieving ragged gasps and pants from Misaki. He stared at the man between his legs eagerly sucking at his erection. Mewling and arching his back, as tears formed in his eyes. "Usagi! Usagi-san! I-I'm coming! L-let go! Augh!" Usami swallowed and grinned before he grabbed a small bottle of lube. Pouring a small amount onto his fingers before inserting one into him. "Usagi!" Misaki gasped as he moved his hips back a little. Turning his head to see Usami using one hand too fuck him with his fingers, and the other to masturbate. Another finger was slowly added gently scissoring him before the third one was added, thrusting in and out abusing his prostate. They were finally removed as Akihiko pressed his own erection at the opening.

Misaki was about too let a small cry out from the pain as Usami gently kissed him, soon making it more forced. He began to thrust moaning not only at the depth but from Misaki biting his toungue. "Ah,Ah!" Misaki cried out from the thrusts. A skilled hand began too massage his dripping erection too the same tempo as the thrusts. A tempo Misaki couldn't forget. 2 slow and long, 3 fast and short, and one long deep thrust before the pattern started again. "AUGH!" Misaki cried out from his orgasm. Akihiko grunting and following soon after.

He looked over at the clock gasping heavily. It was now 3 in the morning. Misaki felt Usami pull out of him before holding him against his chest. "I don't care. Next time I'm forced too leave like that I'm taking you with me." Akihiko breathed as he snuggled a bit more against Misaki.

"Where did you even go?"

"I had too go on a trip overseas. Because of Aikawa."

"Why did it take three years?"

"It was supposed too take three months, but when we were done with one place she had another one on out schedule."

"So in the end it was Aikawas fault?"

"Pretty much. I'm thinking of getting a restraining order against that woman."

"Don't do that. She's your editor."

"You work at Marukawa. You can be my editor."

"I don't think I'd be able too handle your novels."

"I guess not. You'd end up throwing about half of them out the window."

"Your right!"

"Go too sleep."

"O.K"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Night."

"Good night."

Just as Usami was about too fall asleep he heard his phone vibrate. Reluctantly he picked it up too see he had gotten a text message from Aikawa.

*BASTARD where the hell are you! You weren't on the plane too Italy! You"re dead when I find you! - From Aikawa.*

He threw his phone on the ground, ignoring the vibrating as he slowly fell asleep letting Misaki cuddle against him.


End file.
